


Dancing Bananas

by avtoservis



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cartoony violence, Gen, Humor, Parody, Viravos (only mentioned), a character gets punched, alcohol consumption, drunk behaviour for comedic purposes, no one is hurt in the end, only adults consume alcohol tho, please don't take it seriously, this fic was written as a joke at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avtoservis/pseuds/avtoservis
Summary: Rayla, Callum and Zym are bananas. They attend a ball in Katolis and some silly things happen.I was testing out the ao3 prompt meme feature and made a fake prompt meme that me and some friends decided to have fun with. We wrote some silly prompts and some of us decided to fulfill them. This is my entry for one of the prompts that I wrote at 3am :DPrompt:dancing bananas??????????????????
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Dancing Bananas

Rayla, Callum and Ezran are now bananas. Bait is a dragon. Viren is an elf. Aaravos is a talking bottle of Moonshine. Rayla wanted to be the Moonshine, cos she's a moonshadow elf, but she's stuck being a banana. Oh well.

It was King Harrow's IAA day. What's IAA, you ask? It stands for "I Avoided Assassination". Thanks to Viren, who turned Runaan into a banana. Runaan also wished he was Moonshine. Aaravos lauged.

Many guests came to the party. It was a ball. No, not the round object ball. The fancy dresses kind of ball. Rayla didn't have a fancy dress, though. She was a banana. Runaan was also a banana, but he found a dress. Rayla was sad.

The moment to dance has come and Harrow tinged a fork on his glass. The glass turned into a turnip. Well, that's odd. Anyway, Harrow took out another glass from his pocket and tinged on it with the turnip. Everyone started to dance.

Moonshine spilled from the top of Aaravos since he uncorked his bottle body. Aaravos was sad - he only now realized he couldn't have any of the Moonshine because he WAS the moonshine. Viren sighed in relief, because he didn't like his boyfriend when he was drunk. Runaan got drunk somehow, though. No one knows how - bananas don't have blood. Or stomachs. He also got his dress wet, which is a shame. Rayla was annoyed. She wouldn't have gotten _her_ dress wet (she was still salty about the dress, but you probably noticed that already).

She decided to join Callum and Ezran and dance with them, but she realized that Avizandum had eaten her friends. Okay, that sucks. Also, if Avizandum is here, why did Runaan come to kill king Harrow? She took Avizandum's mask off and it was Queen Khessa.

"I would've gotten away with it if wasn't for you, meddling kid!"

Rayla punched her in the gut and Callum and Ezran fell out of her mouth.

In the end, the bananas decided not to dance, so I guess this fic is a lie. I'm sorry for failing your expectations.


End file.
